The Many Worlds Theory
by dw7thdoctor
Summary: Jay Garrick was enjoying a restful day at home when it is interrupted and things get a little confusing for him. Now he has to fight Kryptonians, meet legends, and fight an invasion from space all in effort to get home back to his wife.
1. Chapter One: Enter Zoom

I do not own any of this except an OC that comes later in story if I every get that far. Please read and review. I want people's thought and opinions if they are helpful not hurtful

 **Chapter One: Enter Zoom**

Jay Garrick felt more relaxed than he had in while. He sat in his living room listening to the radio. He also lit his pipe something he hadn't done in quite sometime. Jay used his speed to check if his wife was still sleeping, she was. _She must still be tired from last night_ , he thought, _I don't blame her even I was worn out for a bit_. In less than a second Jay was seated again. He was enjoying his weekend off everything was quiet in Keystone and that was always a welcomed thing. The speedster leaned back in his chair turning the volume up on his radio. Jay was listening to station that was play good music from the early sixties. One of his favorite songs was playing. About a decade ago he saved a music artist from his own record manger. Apparently the manger thought his client dead that his music would sell even more. Jay stop the plot against the artist and he went on to write a song about The Flash and his exploits.

 _I've got time to think about the meaning of the thousand variations of the beating of a wing of a hummingbird suspended in the aspic of the world moving slower than molasses as I'm off to catch the girl who is falling off the cliff  
and I'm there before she knows it  
I'll be gone before she sees me  
with my hand around her waist  
I pull her back to safety  
by the time she knows what's happened  
there'll be someone else who needs me  
because time keeps dragging on  
and on  
and on  
and on  
(time keeps dragging on)  
I've got time to think about my past as I dodge between the bullets how my life was so exciting before I got this way and how long ago it was now I never can explain by the clock that's on the tower or the one that's in my brain  
and I'm there before you know it  
I'll be gone before you see me  
and I'd like to get to know you  
but you're talking much too slowly  
and I know you'd really like me  
but I never stick around  
because time keeps dragging on  
and on  
and on  
and on  
and on  
And you say the world goes rushing by_\- the song cut there was static for a moment and then. "We interrupt this station to report emerging incident. A battle has broken out in front Keystone City Police Station between police forces and a mysterious blur."

Jay Garrick sighed he was needed. It seemed his weekend vacation was ending early. He went and grabbed his costume off his desk put it on at super-speed and was out the door in less than a second. He was streaking down streets and alleyways taking the fastest route possible to the police station. Once he got there he saw the chaos that was breaking out. The police each shot they fired was easily dodged by their aggressor several officers already down. The demonic speedster blurred to the nearest cop running his fist through the man's chest. The Flash was shocked for less then half a second and then began to pick up the speed. Jay knew he was going to need to go all out; he hadn't faced enemy that could match his speed in a long time. This man made the Rival look a joke with his vicious disregard and speed. The Flash brought his fist back as he swung at the mystery assailant only to have his fist caught. "Jay Garrick," the speedster growled in demonic tones at the Flash.

Jay got his hand free from his opponent an moment. "So you know me, mind returning the favor and tell me who you are." he stared down the black figure The murder getting a good look at the creature. He was in what seemed to be a full black leather body suit with a small black lighting bolt on his chest. His eyes looked almost completely black almost like they were sinking back into his skull.

"Zoom," he howled his clawed hands stretching out his body bowed gesturing to come and fight.

The Flash face was stern and steadfast. "You murdered these men in cold blood and caused a lot pain here. You're not going to get away with this," he spoke his voice never wavering. Jay brought his head down going into a fast sprint remembering his football days back in college. Zoom tried to swing his misshapen hand at Garrick, but he saw it coming and dodged out of the way. Still coming at the black speedster Jay knocked his body into the villain sending Zoom flying into the brick wall behind him. "Surrender now!" Jay was kicked back by the demonic racer in response making him fall to the ground. A second after his fall he narrowly avoids Zoom's fist colliding with his face. The fist kept going and Jay could see the hole it has made into the pavement. He quickly got back to his feet and back into the fight. They were almost equally match with the Flash seemly having the advantage in speed and experience.

Zoom turn around and start running at full burst and Jay was behind him in pursuit. They ran down streets up and buildings they were moving all of the city with The Flash near catching him. Once Jay had caught up he could see the lighting around the black speedster was building up more than before. When they got to the outskirts of the city Zoom jumped twisting in the air to face Jay. The next thing that the Flash saw he didn't even know was possible Zoom hand reached and plucked the kinetic lighting out of the air around himself like a spear and thrust it at Jay. Before he could move out of the way it hit him causing him square in the chest causing him to seize up and drop to the ground flat on his back. Instantly Zoom was on top of him bring his fist down on him at super-speed. Jay knew if he didn't do something soon he'd be finished. With all his strength in his legs he kicked the black speedster off of him. He rolled away from the figure and jump back to his feet his face feeling sore and his head feeling light. He shook himself back to his normal alert self and went back on the offense.

The fighting continued as it did before and Jay was pulling ahead have more experience in fighting. That was when Zoom decided to go on the run again if he was trying the same thing as before the Flash wouldn't be fooled by the same trick twice. Right when he was about to grab the demonic racer made a blue sphere of light appeared in front of both them. Zoom didn't seem surprised so this must have been another one of his tricks. As they both run through the sphere they reappeared somewhere Jay did not recognize it definitely wasn't Keystone. Zoom took advantage of his confusion and another sphere appeared next to the black speedster. "See you later Flash," he roared jumping into the sphere. Jay attempt to close the football field size gap between them, but was too slow the sphere closed and he had no idea where Zoom went or where he was.

 **A/N - To clarify the Jay Garrick in this story is a version of the golden age one from the comics if anyone was confusing him with the one from the TV show I apologize. Finally if anyone was wonder the song was Jim's Big Ego - The Ballad of Barry Allen.**

 **If this is received well enough I will try to continue with this story as much as possible.**


	2. Chapter Two: There's Another Way

As said before I do not own any of this. Please review any constructive criticism is helpful.

 **Chapter Two: There's Another Way**

Jay had no idea where he was so he did the one thing he did best run. He began searching the nearest city running up and down the strange streets. This city was totally foreign to him he didn't recognize it at all. He hadn't seen anything like some of the architecture he was seeing around the city before. Everything was sleeker, taller and something else was off he noticed where were all the phone booths there didn't seem to be a one in sight. The cars were even weirder. They seem to be completely different to what he was used to seeing. Gone were the sharp edged cars replaced by smaller more rounder cars. It was late at night around midnight he would guess so there weren't many people out. Though that didn't mean nobody was out. He turned down one of the many alleyways and saw a woman in danger straight ahead. The woman was short with blonde hair and wore glasses; she was handing over her purse to a much taller, black haired man with intimidating deep blue eyes. The dark haired man had his hand on the woman's purse with his gun aimed at her. He pulled the trigger. The bullet starting to move its way out of the barrel towards its intended victim. The Flash moved into action pushing the projectile's trajectory away from the frightened woman and in a swift movement knocked the mugger to the ground. He then picked up the blue eyed man and gave him one swift punch to the jaw knocking him out cold. Jay lifted up the woman's purse off the pavement and handed it back to her. "Ma'am." he could see her visible shaking.

Jill Green was scared out her mind from when from the darkness this man jumped out at her and pointed his gun demanding that she hand over her purse. She quickly complied with her attacker fearing for her life and next thing she knew her mugger was on the ground. In front of her now was a mystery man wearing silver helmet, a sweatshirt with a lightening bolt on it and a pair of jeans. "Wh-who, who are you?" she stuttered. Jill had no idea what just happened.

Jay tipped his helmet to the young woman and answered. "I'm The Flash." He smiled trying to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. "Ma'am, will you be okay getting home on your own."

She was stunned and tried to find the words she needed get out. Ms. Green was still in shock from the mugging and rescue that had happened in all of thirty seconds. "Um, no, no, I think I can make it from here."

"Miss, before you go could you tell me where I am? I'm a little lost," Jay told her which wasn't an understatement. He had absolutely no idea where he was.

The blonde shook her head to clear her mind. "Um, you're in the business district area."

"I'm a little more lost then that could you tell me what city this is?" The Flash asked.

"Well, um this, this is Nation City."

Jay's head dipped slightly, "Huh, I've never heard of Nation City." he muttered. "You wouldn't happen to know which way Keystone is would you?" he saw her shake her no. "Thanks for your help, Miss. Be safe getting home," he advised her before he continued on his way; running, exploring the city that he had never heard of before today and didn't have the faintest idea where it was in comparison to Keystone.

He would have kept going through the city, but a very strange scene was presented in front of him. Everything moved in slow motion as he accessed the situation laid out. There was large green man about to get his throat slit by a smaller woman. The woman with the knife was wearing some black jumpsuit and had brown hair with a single streak of white down the side of her hair. Behind the black clad woman was younger woman with short brown hair and was dressed in some kind of tactile suit. In her hand she held a glowing green blade that Jay recognized. It was kryptonite and that meant the older woman with the knife was Kryptonian. The Flash didn't know why they were fighting, but it didn't matter. He wasn't going to let anyone die if he could help it. He first took care of the knife to the green man's neck then he stole the kryptonite sword from the other short haired woman. "Now I have a friend that's Kryptonian and the only other member of his race alive is his cousin. So I'm guessing that this might be another member of that family that has somehow survived and I'm sure he wouldn't want you giving her kryptonite poisoning." He sped forward to get a better look at the older woman. "And, ma'am, I know sometimes killing seems to be the only way, but there is always another way."

The Kryptonian fired her heat vision at him. It took him by surprise and he barely got out of the way. Now that he was aware of her hostility, he was easily dodging the beams coming from the levitating woman's eyes. She was making him keep his distance. He dropped the weapons that he had been holding to the ground. In less then minute of dodging he saw another figure fly in with a familiar symbol on her chest fastly approaching. It was dark he couldn't see who it was, but he assumed it was Karen. "Aunt Astra," he heard who he thought was Karen Starr yell. The Kryptonian woman was distracted now. Before Garrick could take advantage of it she floated up to the girl in the super suit. "Hello, little one." she said. She placed a hand to the girl's face "I'm so happy to see your sister was able to bring you back."

Supergirl pulled the hand away from her cheek. "Astra, I have to tell you, when I was under the Black Mercy, you were there."  
"As your enemy," the older woman Astra replied disdainfully. Jay was starting to think there was more going than he previously thought.  
A single tear ran down Supergirl's face. "As my family." She so wanted her aunt by her side. She didn't want them to be the enemies that they were. She just wanted be a family again.  
"Kara… Kara, listen to me." the black clad woman told her. "Non cannot be stopped. If you stand in our way, he will kill you and those you love." She spoke plainly. She wished she could back out for Kara, but even if she did Non would still go along with their plans and the only thing that would change would be Kara's death. If she still stood by Non's she could stop him from killing her niece.  
"He said something about, um, Myriad," Kara said her voice desperate, "Please Aunt Astra we can be family again. Tell me, tell me what it is, tell me what Myriad is before it's too late. Please."  
"It already is, little one," the older Kryptonian told her before joining dozen of other figures descending on the area.

Alex grabbed her sister and told her it was time to leave. Kara lifted Alex and started to fly off with J'onn shortly behind them. When they were almost back to the base that was when J'onn noticed Jay and yelled, "We're being followed." he didn't think it was possible, but somebody was keeping up with them by foot.

They all landed to the ground and Jay slowed to a stop. J'onn was back to his Henshaw persona. "Who are you and why have you been following us?," he demanded. J'onn didn't feel like this man was a threat, but couldn't his let his guard down completely yet.

The Flash stood tall, his steel never wavering. "My name is Jay Garrick, The Flash. I've been following you because since I lost track of the criminal, Zoom, everything's been turned around and nothing seemed familiar." he pointed to Kara. "Until I saw you."

"Me" Kara points her thumb up at herself. "Why me." She was surprised, she didn't know why she would be singled out by this strange man.

"That symbol on your chest and also the fact that you look like Clark's cousin." he explained, "That is the reason why, you're my only link to anything remotely familiar to me so far."

Supergirl gasped, "you know about Clark." she was stunned how did he know about her cousin. Clark didn't tell her about a man that could move super-speed knowing his secret identity.

"Perhaps I have couple of theories of what has happened to me." he told her. Time travel being his top theory. Everything looked so advanced. He finally found out the date and thought he was right. It seemed he was almost forty years in the future. Jay thought his time travel idea was the answer until almost an hour later and talking Kara tipped him off. Jay learned that it was 2016 and thirty-four years ago Krypton was destroyed not the near century it should have been. The next thing that was off Clark wasn't a TV reporter he was news reporter. The biggest red flag that this wasn't his world was when found his theory that Supergirl was Karen Starr's sister wrong. The girl of steel said she never heard of her before not even when he told her Karen's birth name. "And your cousin's birth name is Kal-El not Kal-L?" Jay sighed taking his helmet off and setting it aside. "At first I thought I time traveled. This is a completely different year then when I left home; so it would make sense." he began rubbing the back of his head, "But then you started telling me about all these differences between our worlds."

Kara was confused this man seemed to know her cousin, yet not at the same time. He knew things about Clark that only somebody close to her cousin would know, though he got the small things wrong like his job and his birth name. Now this strange man was talking about other worlds. "Differences between our worlds? Did you meet my cousin on one of his space missions?"

"No that not what I meant. I'm talking about the many worlds theory." The Flash could see that he lost her. "How do I explain it to you. Wait here a second." Supergirl watch as Jay disappeared and then seconds later reappeared with several sheets of paper and a pen. "This line represents my Earth." He drew a line down one side of the paper "And this line represents your Earth." He drew another line. "Now on my Earth Clark Kent born Kal-L began his career as Superman in 1938." He wrote the event down at the beginning of his line. "In January 1940 I got my powers in a lab accident. The Justice Society of America was formed in November." Jay wrote down two more events. "On this earth according to you Superman didn't surface until decades later." he placed this event farther down on the opposite side. "And there have been no other superpowered heroes here." He put an x in the same place on the Kara's line that was parallel to the last two previous events on his line.

Kara Zor-El was not dumb. She was quite intelligent even by Kryptonian standards. Though even this took her a moment to process what the speedster was trying to explain to her. "So you're saying you're from some parallel world."

"Yes, that exactly what the many worlds theory is," Jay exclaimed happy that she got it. "An infinite amount of earths with an infinity of differences of each one."

"So if what you are saying is true how are you going to get home?" The girl of steel asked. She felt bad nobody should be taken from their home trapped from their love ones.

Jay Garrick began to slowly pace the room in response. It took him a little while to figure out his reply. "Well the theory states that all parallel Earths are almost on top of each other the only thing separating them is that they are vibrating at a different frequency," he told her. The Flash paced a bit more then stopped once he was in front of Supergirl. "Now the criminal I was chasing seemed to have the same powers as me and he could open these dimensional portals, so I just have to figure out how to do the same."

Supergirl smiled trying to comfort the lost man. "Well, until you find a way home we'll try to help out anyway possible." she said placing her hand on Jay. "It'll be nice having another hero in town."

 **A/N - Hope you liked this Chapter. If anyone has suggestions for what should happen next I'm open to them. I have an idea of where this story going, but love to hear some of your ideas.**


End file.
